Returning Home
by Tonksi
Summary: also es geht um Sirius und warum er von zu hause wegelaufen ist..joa das wars..


Ähmm..also eingendlich bin ich Tonks 14 doch unter meinem Account ging das nich..

Also das is meine erste Story ..hoffe sie gefällt euch ..

Returning Home

„Sirius Black! Komm sofort her oder es setzt was!"  
Geschrei tönte durch den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Entnervt stand Sirius auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Er ging die Treppe hinab in die Eingangshalle.  
„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich nicht mit diesem Potter treffen sollst? Du beschmutzt die Familienehre, du bist eine Schande für das Blut der Blacks!"  
Seine Mutter tobte wie verrückt. Sirius jedoch nahm das alles eher gelassen, er war es ja schon gewohnt.  
Er war noch nicht ganz zwei Wochen zu Hause, aber solche Szenen hatte es schon öfter gegeben.  
Er hatte es am Vormittag „gewagt" sich in der Winkelgasse mit James zu treffen und seine Eltern waren wieder einmal entsetzt. Wenn es nach ihnen ginge, würde ihr Sohn die gleiche Laufbahn einschlagen wie sie selber. Würde sich Lord Voldemort anschließen, der Dunklen Seit dienen.  
Es war damals eine Schande gewesen, als ihr Erstgeborener nach Gryffindor und nicht nach Slytherins gekommen war. Fast alles Blacks waren Slytherins, nur Sirius und seine Cousine Andromeda nicht.  
Als sie damals nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatten alle damit gerechnet dass sie – Andromeda Black – nach Slytherin kommen würde. Der Sprechende Hut jedoch fand, dass sie da absolut nicht hinpassen würde. Das war dann Schande Teil eins.  
Mittlerweile war sie Ende zwanzig und hatte zum Entsetzen der Familie einen Muggel geheiratet Theodor Tonks. Schande Teil zwei. Sie war aus dem Familienstammbaum gestrichen worden und Sirius war überzeugt, dass ihm in naher Zukunft das Gleiche blühen würde.  
Es machte ihm nicht sonderlich viel aus, seine Familie war ihm seit jeher ein Graus. Seine anderen Cousinen Bellatrix und Narzissa zum Beispiel, natürlich waschechte Slytherins, bei denen jetzt schon fest stand dass sie Rodolphus Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy heiraten würden – Sirius konnte keinen der Beiden ausstehen.  
Auch sein kleiner Bruder, Regulus, war ein typischer Black. Früher hatte Sirius das Gefühl gehabt, er wäre noch umzustimmen, aber keine Chance.  
Nun ja, Andromeda war immer seine einzige Stütze gewesen. Sie beide – die Gryffindors. Die Außenseiter, die Schande der Familie.  
Sirius liebte seine kleine Großcousine Nymphadora, die Tochter Andromedas. Er wusste nicht, wie sie wirklich aussah – das wusste niemand. Nymphadora war ein Metamorphmagus, konnte also ihr Aussehen nach belieben selbst verändern.

„Hast du mich verstanden?"  
Sirius nickte. Seine Mutter war mit ihrer üblichen Beschimpfungstirade endlich fertig.  
„Du wirst das Haus bis zum Ende der Ferien nicht mehr verlassen, Sirius Black."  
Jetzt schrak er zusammen. Hatte er gerade Hausverbot bis zum Ende der Ferien bekommen? Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein.  
Er setzte an um zu widersprechen.  
„Aber ich kann doch…"  
„Halt deine Klappe! Keine Widerrede und jetzt verschwinde in dein Zimmer, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"  
Wutentbrannt drehte er sich um und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Er starrte an die Decke. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein.

So vergingen die nächsten zwei Wochen. Er hatte James noch eine Eule geschickt und ihm erzählt was passiert war, dann hatte sein Vater das gemerkt und sein Fenster von außen verschlossen.  
Nun war Sirius komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschlossen. Er hatte die letzte Zeit damit verbracht in seinen Büchern zu lesen. Er hatte sich schon früher Unmengen an Büchern zu dem Thema der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küsnte zugelegt.  
Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst nach Beendigung der Schule die Laufbahn eines Aurors einzuschlagen. Er wollte solche Menschen wie seine Familie bekämpfen. Ja, am besten wollte er sie selber bekämpfen.  
Sie alle waren Anhänger Lord Voldemorts und Sirius war sicher, dass seine Cousinen, deren zukünftige Männer und auch sein Bruder Todesser werden würden.  
Er las gerade Die hundert aggressivsten Flüche und ihre Blockmöglichkeiten als ein Hauself sein Zimmer betrat.  
„Kreacher soll den jungen Herren zum Abendessen holen."  
Erstaunt sah Sirius auf. Er sollte zum Essen kommen? Die letzten zwei Wochen war ihm das Essen aufs Zimmer zugestellt worden.  
Er war froh darüber gewesen und verspürte auch jetzt kein wirkliches Bedürfnis seine Familie zu sehen.  
„Ich will aber nicht kommen."  
„Es ist aber der ausdrückliche Wunsch ihres Vaters, Sir. Er sagte, Kreacher soll sie auf jeden Fall mitbringen."  
Sirius seufzte. Er wusste, dass der Hauself ihn mit seiner eigenen Magie an sich binden konnte. Also griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und stand auf.  
Er ging die Treppe hinunter und betrat das Esszimmer. Seine Eltern und sein Bruder saßen bereits und ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich zu ihnen.  
Nachdem er saß begann sein Vater zu sprechen.  
„Ich habe eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen. Hiermit möchte ich bekannt geben, dass ich heute eine große Schande unserer Familie bereinigt habe."  
Sirius schaute auf, das klang sehr ungut.  
„Ich habe meine unsägliche Nichte, Andromeda Tonks, töten können."  
Er sprach mit einer unglaublichen Kälte in der Stimme, sie klang triumphierend und doch herablassend.  
Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Andromeda, tot? Er glaubt es nicht.  
Zornig sprang er auf, seine Faust um seinen Zauberstab gekrallt.  
„Du hast WAS?"  
„Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich habe sie getöte, das war auch endlich fällig."  
„NEIN! Du Monster, du widerwärtiges…!"  
„Crucio!"  
Sirius schaffte es nicht auszusprechen. Vor Schmerzen krümmte er sich am Boden. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde ihm die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe von den Knochen gerissen werden, als würde man mit einem glühend heißen Messer in seinen Innereien herumstochern.  
Er kannte dieses Gefühl, sein Vater hatte ihn schon früher mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert.  
Endlich ließ er von ihm ab und Sirius lag keuchend am Boden. Er konnte in die höhnischen Gesichter seiner Eltern und von Regulus sehen.  
Mühsam richtete er sich aus.  
„Ja mein Sohn. Andromeda ist tot und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und auch die andere große Schande der Familie Black wird für immer vergessen sein. Du bist es nicht mehr Wert, am Leben zu sein."  
Sirius riss geschockt die Augen auf. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Hatte sein Vater gerade gesagt, er würde ihn umbringen wollen?  
„Avada Ked-"  
„Stupor!"  
Sirius schaffte es gerade noch seinem Vater den Schockzauber entgegen zu schleudern, bevor der es schaffte den Todesfluch auszusprechen.  
Sein Vater flog durch den Raum und knallte gegen eine Vitrine. Mit einem lauten Klirren zerbroch die Glasscheibe, das uralte Familiengeschirr splitterte.  
„Du Bastard. Avada Kedavra!"  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig war Sirius in der Lage dem grünen Strahl seiner Mutter auszuweichen.  
Er sprang durch die Tür, knallt sie wieder zu und hetzte durch die Vorhalle. Er hörte wie seine Mutter fluchte, kurz später folgten sie und Regulus ihm. Mittlerweile hatte er es geschafft zur Eingangstür vorzudringen.  
„Petrificus Totalus!"  
Der Fluch von Regulus zischte haarscharf an ihm vorbei.  
Er riss dir Tür auf und sprang auf die Straße, seine Mutter und sein Bruder hinter ihm.  
Er rannte los, so schnell er konnte. Er wusste, dass er allein gegen die zwei keine Chance hatte. Also lief er. Er lief und lief und lief. Mittlerweile war er froh vom Quidditch so gut im Training zu sein. Er bog ständig ab, mal rechts mal links, bis er sich sicher war hinter ihm keine Flüche mehr hören zu können.  
Erschöpft blieb er an einer Straßenecke stehen und stützte sich nach vorne gebeugt auf seinen Knien ab. Er atmete schwer.  
War das wirklich gerade geschehen? Es war alles so extrem schnell passiert. Andromeda war tot, sein Vater wollte ihn töten, seine Mutter und sein Bruder ebenso.  
Wo sollte er hin? James. Die Potters würden ihm helfen. Aber wie sollte er zu ihnen gelangen? Apparieren konnt er noch nicht. Per Flohpulver reisen konnte er nur mit einem Kamin. Die Adresse kannt er nicht, also schied der Fahrende Ritter auch aus.  
Aber er konnte mir ihm in den Tropfenden Kessel reisen!  
Er streckte seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab aus und mit einem lauten Knall erschien vor ihm ein großer grell violett farbener Bus. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann sprang heraus.  
„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, wir fahren sie hin wo immer sie wollen. Ich bin Dennis Shapman und ihr Schaffner."  
Sirius starrte ihn an, dann schob er ihn zur Seite und stieg ein.  
„He Bürschchen. Hast du überhaupt Geld? Wo willste denn hin?"  
Dennis sah ihn abschätzend an.  
„Zum Tropfenden Kessel. Was kostet das?"  
„Ist ja ziemlich dicht dran, also nur zwei Galleonen."  
Sirius kramte in seinen Taschen. Glücklicherweise hatte er noch ein wenig Geld dabei und konnte bezahlen.  
„Wunderbar! Ernie, zum Tropfenden Kessel!"  
Ein weiterer Knall ertönte und Sirius wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Kurze Zeit später hielten sie vor einem kleinen Pub.  
Sirius stieg auf und betrat die Kneipe. Er ging diretk zum Thresen.  
„Hey Tom. Kannste mir eine Reise Flohpulver spendieren? Ich muss dringend zu den Potters."  
Der kahköpfige Wirt sah ihn an. Er wusste um die schwierigen Familienverhältnisse von Sirius und erbarmte sich so mit ihm.  
„Wieder Stress zu Hause? Hier, bedien dich. Aber dies eine Mal nur."  
Dankbar griff Sirius zu. Er entnahm dem Säckchen ein wenig Pulver, dann ging er zu dem Kamin. Er warf es hinein und stieg in die entstehende smaragdgrüne Flamme.  
„Godrics Hollow!"  
Alles begann sich zu drehen. Sirius sah Kamine vorbeirauschen, dann hielt er plötzlich an und stolperte aus einem der Kamine hinaus, mitten in das Wohnzimmer der Familie Potter.

„Sirius!"  
James war aufgesprungen und kam nun zu seinem besten Freund, der auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin lag.  
Der fühlt nun, da er bei den Potters angekommen war, wie ihn die Erschöpfung übermannte. Er konnte sich kaum noch rühren, sein Körper fühlte sich schwer wie Blei an.  
Auch Mr und Mrs Potter waren nun bei ihm angelangt und knieten neben ihm auf dem Boden.  
„Andromeda… mein Vater… Schande… ich… tot…"  
Sirius fiel in Ohnmacht.  
Mrs Potter, Heilerin im St.Mungos, reagierte sofort.  
„Bringt ihn hoch, am besten in James' Zimmer. Ich denke, er braucht erst einmal ganz viel Ruhe."  
Mr Potter und James trugen Sirius gemeinsam die Treppe hoch und legten ihn auf James' Bett.  
Mrs Potter hatte in der Zeit eine Phiole mit einer blassblauen Flüssigkeit geholt und flößte sie nun Sirius ein.  
„Das ist ein Stärkungstrank. Ich glaube er ist einfach körperlich völlig am Ende."  
Sie sahen ihn zu dritt an.  
„Aber, was hat er da vorhin gesagt? Schande, Andromeda, tot? Was sollte das heißen?"  
Auch James Eltern konnten es nicht genau erklären, auch wenn sie alle um die Familienverhältnisse im Hause Black wussten.  
In dem Moment hörte man das ,Plopp' welches erklang wenn jemand per Flohpulver angereist war.  
„Thomas? Fiona?"  
Eine Stimme klang durch das Haus.  
Mr und Mrs Potter sahen sich kurz an, dann verließen sie das Zimmer und James folgte ihnen. In der Eingangshalle stand einer der Auroren, mit denen Mr Potter zusammenarbeitete. Dädalus Diggel war wie die Potters im Orden des Phoenix und sah völlig aufgelöst aus.  
„Da seid ihr ja. Es ist etwas schreckliches geschehen, Andromeda ist tot."  
Die Potters warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, das wollte Sirius ihnen also sagen.  
Sofort kamen sie die Treppe hinunter.  
„Oh mein Gott, wie ist das geschehen? Wie geht es Ted und der Kleinen?"  
„Wir wissen nichts genaues, aber sie wurde mit dem Todesfluch umgebracht, bei sich zu Hause. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie man sie finden konnte, schließlich weiß eigentlich niemand außerhalb des Ordens wo sie wohnt. Ted und Nymphadora waren glücklicherweise nicht zu Hause sondern bei Teds Muggeleltern in London zu Besuch. Wir haben sie in das Hauptquartier vom Orden gebracht."  
„Ein Glück. Vor ein paar Minuten ist übrigens der junge Black, Sirius, bei uns durch den Kamin gestolpert. Er stammelte etwas über Andromedas Tod und Schande, dann brach er zusammen."

Etwa vier Stunden später wachte Sirius wieder auf. Er lag in einem weichen Bett und sah sich verwundert um. War das nicht das Zimmer von James?  
Natürlich. Wie ein Blitz kam die Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden zurück. Das „Essen" mit seiner Familie. Andromeda war tot und sein Vater hatte ihn „ganz nebenbei" auch ermorden wollen.  
Er sprang aus dem Bett und musste sich erst einmal an einem der Bettpfosten festhalten, da ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er fühlte sich allerdings schon sehr viel besser.  
Nachdem der Schwindelanfall vorüber war riss er die Zimmertür auf und lief die Treppe hinunter. Die Potter saßen wieder im Wohnzimmer.  
„Sirius, wie geht es dir?"  
James sprang auf und kam ihm entgegen.  
Der antwortete nicht, sondern sah James nur an.  
„Andromeda…"  
Auch Mr und Mrs Potter waren nun zu ihnen getreten.  
„Wir wissen schon Bescheid, sie wurde gefunden."  
Mrs Potter legte Sirius die Hand auf den Oberarm.  
„Aber sei beruhigt, Ted und Nymphadora ist nichts geschehen und sie sind in Sicherheit gebracht worden."  
Man konnte etwas wie Erleichterung in Sirius' Augen erkennen, aber auch Hass. Unzerstörbaren Hass.  
„Es war mein Vater, er wollte… er wollte auch mich…"  
Seine Stimme zitterte. Er spürte ungeahnte Gefühle in sich hochsteigen. Jetzt erst konnte er richtig begreifen was vorgefallen war. Er spürte wie ihm heiß wurde und das Verlangen überkam seinen Vater mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.  
James sah in die Augen seines besten Freundes und konnte sehen, was er fühlte. Er hatte einen solchen Ausdruck noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Normalerweise sprühte Sirius vor Tatendrang, immer gut drauf und drängend Streiche zu spielen und ähnliches.  
„Ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn du vorerst hier bei uns bleibst. Hier kann dir nichts passieren und du kannst dich in Ruhe erholen."  
Dankend nahm Sirius das Angebot an und er und James gingen wieder hoch.  
Mr und Mrs Potter gingen in die Küche.  
„Oh Gott Thomas, stell dir das mal vor. Er wollte seinen eigenen Sohn umbringen. Ich habe selten so etwas grausames und menschenverachtendes gehört. Und dann das mit Andromeda… Sie war so ein wundervoller Mensch."  
„Du hast Recht Fiona. Aber du kennst doch die Blacks, besonders Sirius Eltern. Es muss sehr schwierig für ihn gewesen sein, schon immer. Jetzt allerdings sollte er sich besser nicht zu Hause blicken lassen. Armer Junge, aber ich bin froh dass er und James so gute Freunde sind. Ich denke, dass er Sirius unterstützen wird."  
Mrs Potter seufzte.  
„Ja. Auf jeden Fall bleibt er fürs erste hier. Hat sich Albus mittlerweile gemeldet?"  
„Ich habe ihm vorhin Bescheid gesagt und er meinte, Sirius solle erstmal hier bleiben und er würde morgen Nachmittag kommen."  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile zusammen, dann sah Mr Potter auf die Uhr.  
„Es ist jetzt schon fast Mitternacht. Ich hoffe dass die beiden schon schlafen."  
Mr und Mrs Potter stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Sie öffneten die Zimmertür und mussten unwillkürlich lächeln. James lag in seinem Bett welches einen knappen Meter über dem Fußboden schwebte, sein Füße allerdings hingen heraus und die Decke hatte er sich völlig weggestrampelt.  
Sirius dagegen hatte fürs erste auf dem Sofa von James Stellung bezogen. Sie schienen es magisch vergrößert zu haben, ansonsten hätte er mit seinen knapp 1,85 nicht drauf gepasst. Er lag auf dem Rücken und schnarchte leise.  
Vorsichtig schlossen sie erneut die Tür und gingen nun ebenfalls ins Bett.

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte blieb er liegen. Er starrte an die Decke und dachte wieder ein Mal nach. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen viel über seine Familie nachgedacht. Seine Familie, der er sich nie wirklich zugehörig gefühlt hatte. Er war von jeher anders gewesen.  
Er hatte sich gestern Abend noch mit James unterhalten, ihm die gesamte Geschichte erzählt, kein noch so unschönes Detail ausgelassen. James, das war seine Familie. James und die anderen Rumtreiber. Wenn er mit ihm, Remus und Peter zusammen war fühlte er sichm am richtigen Platz. Dann stimmte es.  
Er merkte wie sich James bewegte und sich aufrichtete. Verschlafen taste er nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Dann fuhr er durch seine zerstrubbelten Haare und gähnte leicht.  
„Morgen Tatze."  
„Moin Krone."  
Sie schwiegen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Es klopfte leicht und Mrs Potter steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.  
„Morgen Jungs. Steht ihr auf? Dumbledore will in ca. einer Stunde kommen."  
Sie verschwand wieder und James sprang von seinem Bett herunter. Dann ging er ins Bad und duschte. Als er fertig war tat Sirius es ihm nach und nach einer Weile gingen sie in die Küche hinunter.  
James' Eltern hatten das Frühstück noch stehen gelassen und die zwei griffen zu. James grinste innerlich als er sah wie viel Sirius aß. Das war so typisch für ihn. Er konnte es nie fassen wie viel in ihn hinein passte.  
Sie waren fast fertig als Mr Potter die Küche betrat.  
„Kommt ihr bitte ins Wohnzimmer? Dumbledore ist eben gekommen."  
Noch kauend erhoben sie sich und folgten James' Vater.  
Auf einem der Sessel im Wohnzimmer saß ein alter Mann mit einem langen silbergrauen Bart und ebensolchen Haaren. Durch seine Halbmondbrille sah er Sirius und James ruhig entgegen.  
Sirius war wie schon so oft von der Aura die diesen Mann umgab faziniert. Trotz seines ältlichen Aussehens strahlte er eine unglaubliche Kraft aus. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass er der einzige war vor dem Voldemort Angst hatte. Dumbledore war ihm ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen.  
Sie setzten sich und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Erzähl doch bitte noch Mal was gestern passiert ist."  
Sirius schluckte. Eigentlich war diese Aufforderung zu erwarten gewesen.  
Zögerlich fing er an die Geschichte erneut zu erzählen. Nun, da er ein wenig Abstand zu den Geschehenissen hatte erschien es ihm immer unglaublicher was passiert war. Hätte ihm jemand Anders diese Story aufgetischt – er hätte ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht und ihm erzählt er hätte wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.  
Nachdem er geendet hatte sah er angespannt zu Dumbledore hinüber. Der hatte nur seinen üblichen unergründlichen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Ich denke wir sind uns einig, dass du nie zu deiner Familie zurückkehren solltest. Wenn du möchtest könntest du dir eine Wohnung suchen, schließlich bist du wenn ich mich Recht entsinne kurz vor den Ferien volljährig geworden."  
Sirius und James grinsten beide in Gedenken an die Party die zu Sirius siebzehnten Geburstag gestiegen war. Sie hatten sich in der Küche bei den Hauselfen massenhaft Essen geholt. Aus dem ‚Drei Besen' hatte es Unmengen an Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey und anderem gegeben, außerdem hatte Madame Rosmerta es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihren Stamm- und Lieblingskunden alles zu spendieren.  
Ja, das war toll gewesen wenn sie von dem Kater am nächsten Morgen absahen.  
Ja, jetzt war er siebzehn, in der Zauberwelt somit volljährig. Eine eigene Wohnung…  
„Ich denke allerdings, dass es noch eine Alternative gibt."  
Dumbledore legte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause ein.  
Mr Potter räusperte sich.  
„Nun ja, die gibt es. Fiona und ich haben nicht lange überlegen müssen. Ich denke dass auch James sich sehr freuen würde. Sirius, möchtest du nicht bei uns wohnen? Wir würden dich mit Freuden bei uns aufnehmen."  
Sirius starrte Mr Potter mit offenem Mund an, dann abwechselnd James, dessen Mutter und Dumbledore.  
„Aber… das ist ja… das wäre… das wär unglaublich, ich meine…"  
Er konnte nur noch stammeln. So etwas war ihm selten passiert. Sein Leben lang hatte er Dinge wie Freundschaft, Liebe, Mitgefühl und Vertrauen nur als Wörter gekannt. Seit er in Hogwarts war und seine besten Freunde kannte hatte sich dies zwar geänder, aber er hatte immer noch eine kleine Mauer behalten. Ein Schutz vor Enttäuschung hinter den er sich verkriechen konnte und alle anderen Gefühle abriegelte.  
Jetzt hatte er von diesen Menschen, die er eigentlich nicht so gut kannte das Angebot bekommen bei ihnen zu wohnen, zu leben.  
Er sah James in die Augen. Die strahlten vor Glück.  
„Ich kanns kaum glauben. Das wäre wirklich toll…"  
Er sprach jetzt sehr leise und richtete den Blick zu Boden.  
Dann spürte er die Hand von James auf seiner Schulter.  
Er sah ihn an und die zwei umarmten sich kurz.  
James sprach leise, aber Sirius konnte ihn klar und deutlich verstehen.  
„Willkommen in der Familie Tatze, willkommen zu Hause!"

ENDE


End file.
